Part of Your World
by Krazy Tyler Kreations
Summary: When Rose is kidnapped by strange underwater creatures, the Doctor has no choice but to give himself gills and follow her. But there's something strange going on. Everything he knew about Rose was a lie and Mickey knows more than he does! Can he discover the truth before it's too late?


_**Hello!**_

 _ **So, if you can't tell yet, we SERIOUSLY love fairytales. You can probably guess what's going on by the title of the fic. But there's nothing like a modern spin on an old tale. We just do it Doctor Who style.**_

 _ **So come along for a swim and enjoy the ride!**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Taken**

.

Rose sat at the edge of the pier, her feet swinging over the water. The weather was nice, but it was a little windy. The Doctor stood down at the beginning of the pier where the TARDIS was, and she grinned over at him. Mickey was out in town buying them lunch. He didn't want to leave them and go alone, but Rose had begged him. She _really_ wanted chips. So he'd grudgingly gone by himself.

With his hands in his coat pockets, the Doctor slowly began walking down towards her. She shot him an even wider grin before she peered back into the water. It was a steely grey, flashing silver as the sun glinted off it. It moved with the gentle lapping of the currents. She could faintly see small silver fish swimming not far below the surface. It was nice, though, it made her feel a little sad. A little homesick. But even then, nothing could get her down when the Doctor smiled at her like that.

Something dark slid under the surface of the water, and her brows creased. She leaned over a little further to get a better look, but she couldn't see anything. Just the steely grey surface and the dark green depths below it. The only moment was the soft lap of the water and the shimmer of the fish.

"So," the Doctor said as he got closer, "how much longer do you think Mr Mickey will be?"

"Shouldn't be too far off," she said, taking a guess at the time. The chip place wasn't too far from here, and he had been gone a decent amount of time already. Of course, she was a horribly impatient person, and that usually lead to time seeming to go slower than it actually did when she was waiting for something. "You getting desperate for those chips?"

"Well, maybe a little," he said, drawing the words out the way he usually did. "Besides, it's nice, just the two of us. We haven't had much of a chance to just hang out like usual since he came along." He sat down not far from her, his legs crossed, and coat spread around him. Despite his words, he was still further away than what Rose would have liked.

"Aww, are you jealous Doctor?"

"Time Lords don't get j-"

"Time Lords don't get jealous," she mocked at the same time. "No, not at all," she carried on sarcastically. "Why would a mighty Time-"

She stopped when something suddenly clenched around her ankle. It felt like a hand, like someone had grabbed her. She only had a moment for her heart to stutter in surprise before the hand pulled, yanking her down. She was dragged off the pier, scraping her side and hitting her head on the way down. She let out a cry as she plunged into the water, and the salty liquid filled her mouth and lungs.

She tried to choke and splutter, but she couldn't. With the water in her lungs and the lack of air, her body went into panic mode, making her struggle. She kicked out at the thing that was holding her, and she got a hiss in reply. Looking backwards she caught a glimps of a pitch black humanoid figure with glowing blue patterns and her eyes widened.

There was a muffled thump and she looked back towards the pier to see a stream of white bubbles. The Doctor had jumped in. He was swimming after her as fast as she could. But he wasn't going to make it. She wasn't going to make it. She couldn't last much longer without more air. Her lungs were burning, and her vision becoming spotted with black. Nothing could save her now. And if the Doctor couldn't figure out what was going on, she'd be doomed.

In a desperate attempt, she did the only thing she could think of. She stopped struggling against her captors, and with the last of her engergy, she set to prying one of the rings off her fingers. With a bit of effort, it slipped off. She looked up at the Doctor, who was frantically trying to reach her, and she held out the ring to him. She let go of it, just as everything around her faded to darkness.

The last thing she saw was the Doctor's worried face. But in that moment all she could think was ' _please don't hate me_ '.


End file.
